Baldi's Basics
Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, (which is also known as Baldi's Basics, or BBIEaL) is a free-to-play video game that was released on March 31st, 1998 in Teletubbyland and August 9th, 1998 in USA by Teletubbies, Mystman12 and Nintendo. This game was an entry in the annual Meta-Game Jam, that received 2nd place in the Meta-Game Jam's Top 5 Games. The main inspiration of Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning is '90s edutainment games such as Sonic's Schoolhouse, as well as pulling "the game is not what it seems" gimmick. Story This is the plot according to the game: "Oh noes! [sic] School is out, but your friend has a problem! He left all his noteboos [sic] in school, but dosen't have time to get them, because if he does he'll be late for eating pracitce [sic]. To help him out, you have to go back in the school and find all 7 of his notebooks for him. It won't be easy though! Baldi loves challenging his students with fun trivia problem [sic] whenever he can! Each time you find a notebook, you'll have to answer some questions. Answer all three correctly, and you will earn a prize! Find all 7 notebooks, and then exit the school to win!" Controls The controls are a mechanic of the game used to maneuver The Protagonist throughout the game. The controls are accessed through the title screen of the game by clicking the "HOW TO PLAY" option. When this option is clicked, it will show the games' story, along with the games' controls. The games' controls are as follows, as seen in the game: * WASD - Move * Mouse - Look around * Left Click - Pick up objects, open doors, other interactions * Right Click - Use selected item * Scroll Wheel/1/2/3 - Change item selection from the Inventory. * Shift - Run (Watch your stamina!) * Space Bar - Look behind you and wave goodbye to your friends (Pause Menu)! Gameplay At the start of the game, the teacher Baldi appears, greeting and waving to the player. As the player goes on to collect the first notebook they will be greeted by the You Can Think! Pad™ showing a set of three math problems, presented by Baldi. In the first round of the math problems, everything is normal. However when the player activates the second notebook, the third and final question is replaced by an unintelligible string of numbers, and Baldi's reading will become glitched and distorted. This question has no correct answer and replaces all final questions from the second notebook onward. Upon getting the question wrong, Baldi will start to chase the player, his speed being determined by slapping sounds from his ruler hitting his hand. The more questions the player answers incorrectly, the faster Baldi will chase them. It is at this point in the game that the characters will begin appearing. Once all seven notebooks are collected, Baldi's voice will congratulate the player before he screams, "GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!", followed by a laugh. Baldi will now be moving at his fastest as there are no more notebooks, thus no more questions to get wrong. Now the player must find four exits in any order. Three of these are fake, while only one is real. Once the player finds one of the exits, everything will become red and the doorway will become a solid wall. The player must activate three out of four doors before they can finally leave out of the fourth. Endings There are two endings in the game: the Normal Ending and the Secret Ending. To obtain the Normal Ending, the player must complete all seven notebooks and exit out of the school. To obtain the Secret ending, the player must get all of the You Can Think! Pad's questions wrong and escape the school. Reception This game was an entry in the annual Meta-Game Jam, that received 2nd place in the Meta-Game Jam's Top 5 Games. The main inspiration of Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning is '90s edutainment games such as Sonic's Schoolhouse, as well as pulling "the game is not what it seems" gimmick. The game, despite being placed in 2nd, has been recently getting high critical praise from its fans, even making mods for the game and fangames. List of Characters * Baldi * Playtime * Principal of the Thing * Gotta Sweep * Arts and Crafters * It's a Bully * 1st Prize * Friend * Player * Filename2 Easter Eggs * In the graphics menu is the option 1999. When the player enters the game, most, if not all classrooms are labelled with the number 99. Most likely a nod to the edutainment genre, which grew popular in the early to late 90's. ** This easter egg is also rarely found after getting caught by Baldi. A cropped 99 appears on the death screen, followed by a jumpscare and the game crashing. * Sometimes, outside the school in the beginning door, you can see a chalkboard that says "THIS PROGRAM IS A CANCER" with a bunch of 99s scribbled on it. Glitches Baldi * There is an occasional glitch where Baldi can trap the player in a corner of a classroom where he can't catch them. However, when the player moves a single step, Baldi will catch them instantly and the game would take the player back to the start. ** The player can avoid getting a game over no matter how close he gets to them by looking down at the corner of the room. (May not always work, but most of the time it should go well.) Playtime * Playtime's jump rope game can be stopped abruptly if the player is standing in a door and it closes or a character like Gotta Sweep moves them. Principal of the Thing * If the player is close enough to the Principal of the Thing, or in a certain angle, he will not put them in detention for breaking any rule. * If The Protagonist gets caught breaking the rules; then goes into the detention room, the protagonist will be sent to detention, but the door will be open for the protagonist, allowing them to leave the room. 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep *If Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize push the player at the same time, Gotta Sweep will be stuck inside 1st Prize. They will not be able to do anything. Only way to fix it is by restarting the game Trivia * From one of the official images found in Mystman12's previous tweets back during the game's development, this image shows that there is going to be more subjects than just math, including science, spelling, history, geography, and geology. It is unknown if these subjects will be added in a future update. * The game was made using the Unity 3D. * The game is mostly made of 2D objects. Desks, lockers, chairs, tables, Zesty Machine and the BSODA Machine being the only 3D models. * Baldi's Basics is based off of the late 90's edutainment game genre. * The game became part of a game chain that contains other popular games. Baldi's Basics is commonly crossed over with games of that chain. ** The game even has a unofficial mobile counter-part. It can be installed through a APK file and the version the game is in is V1.2.2. Navigation Category:Real Life